conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Barry Hawkins (RSA) (TGM)
Barry Alexander Hawkins '''(11 August 1854 - 30 June 1928) was a Southern Argnorian politician, revolutionary, general and dictator of the Republic of Southern Argnoria from 1919-1928. He was born in 1854 in the city of Armor to a working class family. He had a rough childhood as his father was an abusive alcoholic and his mother was unemployed bipolar. After completing his high school education he joined the army and was a skilled commander in the field. He quickly rose through the ranks and by 1910 he was a respected general. He was well known for his outspoken views about democracy and said "democracy is the failure of this country". In 1915 after he retired from active service (he was the oldest general still in active service) he returned to the command post of the army and set up his own political party called the National Revolutionary Party. He soon spoke of his ideologies to establish a dictatorship and "make Southern Argnoria a great power". The prime minister at the time, Peter Johnson suspended Hawkins from the army for his mutinous statements. After Hawkins was suspended he soon gathered a huge following after the 1916 recession. He also condemned the religious government of the Unionism Party. In 1919 he led the Revolutionary March of Acadia. The president who was hoping to avoid civil war dissolved the Zworska government and appointed Hawkins as prime minister. Hawkins soon passed the Enabling Act that gave him and his cabinet the power to pass any laws without any input from parliament. He soon suspended the two legislative houses replacing them with the National Council which was dominated by the revolutionaries. He soon banned all socialist and communist associations and parties. He soon set up the Central Revolutionary Committee which replaced the Cabinet. On the 3 May 1928, Hawkins fell ill of a heart attack and was rushed to hospital. He delegated emergency power to Carson Pearson his deputy. Over the next month his heart significantly weakened and he became easily fatigued. He made his final speech to the Revolutionary Soldiers Convention on the 21 June 1928. On the 30 June 1928 during a meal with his Minister for Finance he collapsed with his last words pointing towards his chest "I have an astounding pain here". He was pronounced dead 1 hour later and funeral arrangements began the next day. Pearson declared 2 weeks of mourning and deemed Hawkins "The hero of our generation and a inspiration to all liberals and soldiers around Argnoria". Hawkins since his death has been increasingly denounced by political analysts. He has been seen as the mastermind of a brutal dictatorship culminated by his egocentric personality. He has been praised for bringing radical economic changes and improving the state of the country. At the time of his death he was still extremely popular. His respect collapsed in 1939 after the atrocities of the regime were discovered. Life and Career '''Early Life Hawkins was born on the 11 August 1854 in the Central Maternity Hospital of Aramor. He was born to Colin Hawkins and Maria-Perry Claudius who was of Jarnese descent. His father was a relatively wealthy farmer before he was born but 2 years after he was born they were thrown of their land and they entered into poverty. His father grew into a alcoholic and am abuser. His mother was a bipolar and was unable to cope with family life. Hawkins' grandmother took care of him for most of his childhood though he returned regularly to his abusive father. He attended Aramor Institute for Students and after leaving school in 1873 he joined the army. Early Military Career (1874-1900) After joining the army he was deemed as a spectacular guns man and his sergeant, William Huxley asked him to join his brigade. He was soon drafted into active service and was sent into the Otinian War. 4 months later the Otinian Democratic Forces won the war and Hawkins was praised for his successful undertaking in the war. After the war he was promoted to sergeant and was commanding his own team of 15 soldiers. During the Terranovian Civil War of 1890 he was sent into assault a large base holding rebel guns and artillery. His squad along with 2 others quickly overran the base in a risky operation and cut of a major gun base for the Terranovian Anarchist Rebels. After his success he was quickly promoted through the ranks. After serving in a number of key battles around the globe he was drafted as a sergeant major into the Northern Argnorian War his first ever international conflict. He assisted in leading a battalion of 950 men. He commanded his battalion into assaulting a key airbase in the Battle of Ardee. He was applauded for his effective tactics. He was honoured by the prime minister for his heroic actions within the battle. After this he was promoted to First Lieutenant and commanded his first ever company of soldiers. He was part of Operation Widow which was a massive invasion of the southern half of the Northern Fascist Union. After successfully landing on the beaches of southern NFU he led an assault on a NFU occupied town. They however were defeated and this was Hawkins first big defeat. However by 1893 he was promoted to Lieutenant Colonel and led a counter invasion of the same town. This time he was successful and was hailed for his success within the war. The town was significant as it was the a main operations base of the NFU. Towards the end of the Northern Argnorian War he was promoted to the assistant to brilliant military general, Vivian G. MacMillan. They led a huge allied invasion on the capital of the NFU, Ylord. As part of the main direction team he led a field army of 300,000 men to assault the southern end of the city. His army quickly surrounded large squads of NFU and made a army of 125,000 men surrender. They were soon halted at the inner city limits and this led to a siege that took nearly 2 years. Finally in 1897 using large artillery guns the worn down army of 90,000 men broke through the downtown defences and advanced to the parliament of the NFU. Hawkins led a 2,000 men squad to storm the parliament building and executed Leonard Cohenia who was President of the National Fascist Union. He was successful and in November 1897 after 6 years of fighting the NFU surrendered to Hawkins. Hawkins returned as a hero to the republic and was awarded the Medal of Honor and promoted to General. At the start of the new century the republic was in a lot of debt and could no longer carry out many military operations. In 1907 the army Category:Prime Ministers (RSA) (TGM) Category:Third Junta (RSA) (TGM) Category:Barry Hawkins (RSA) (TGM) Category:Politicians (RSA) (TGM) Category:Government (RSA) (TGM)